A flexible intermediate bulk container (FIBC), sometimes called a “big bag” or “bulk bag”, is a known term of art for a flexible container of the kind commonly used for transporting bulk quantities of loose, powdered or granular product, such as plastics, minerals, chemicals, agricultural products or foodstuffs. An example of an FIBC is indicated generally at 10 in FIGS. 1 and 2. The FIBC has a main body 16 in which product is stored and an outlet channel 18 leading to an opening 12 through which product can be discharged.
To dispense product from the FIBC, the FIBC is often held on a frame or other support, with a valve arranged in communication with an outlet opening of the FIBC, so that the product can be selectively released from the FIBC. In some examples, a discharge device in the form of a rigid cone is used to funnel the flow of product from the outlet of the FIBC.